New Year
New Year is a holiday celebrated in all of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games starting with Papa's Cupcakeria. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make their first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria (Rank 61, Papa Louie) *Papa's Pastaria (Rank 46, Xandra) *Papa's Donuteria/To Go! (Rank 26, Xandra) *Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 46, Xandra) *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD (Rank 61, Xandra) *Papa's Bakeria (Rank 6, Xandra) *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! (Rank 36, Xolo) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 51, Xandra) *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! (Rank 41, Xolo) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 16, Xandra) *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! (Rank 46, Xolo) *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! (Rank 56, Xandra) *Papa's Wingeria To Go! (Rank 46, Xolo) The badge "New Year Celebration" is earned when all the New Year holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring rainbow noisemakers to celebrate the holiday. Customers who favor this holiday *Akari *Amy *Austin *Big Pauly *Brody *Bruna Romano *Captain Cori *Carlo Romano *Cecilia *Clair *Connor *Crystal *Deano *Duke Gotcha *Edna *Edoardo Romano *Elle *Ember *Fernanda *Foodini *Franco *Gino Romano *Gremmie *Hope *Hugo *Iggy *Indigo *Ivy *Kayla *Kenji *Kingsley *Lisa *Maggie *Mary *Mitch *Mindy *Nick *Papa Louie *Peggy *Perri *Professor Fitz *Prudence *Rhonda *Rico *Robby *Sarge Fan *Sasha *Skip *Skyler *Sprinks the Clown *Wally *Wylan B *Xandra *Xolo *Yippy *Zoe New Year Cupcake Liners *Liner A - White and Pink Fire *Liner B - Colorful Diamonds in Black Liner *Liner C - Black Tiger Pattern in a Colorful Liner *Liner D - Vertical Rainbow New Year-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *New Year Topper (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 61) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Stache Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 62) *Streamers (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Candle (Unlocked at Rank 63) Papa's Pastaria *Midnight Marsala (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 46) *Rainbow Gramigna (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Cheese Cubes (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 47) *Rainbow Peppercorn (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 48) Papa's Donuteria/To Go! *Infinity Loop Cutter (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 26) *Countdown Crunch (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Midnight Powder (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 27) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Tutti Frutti Jelly (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 28) *Creameo Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of New Year) Papa's Cheeseria *Mac N' Cheese (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 46) *Cheddar Swirl Bread (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Gruyere Cheese (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 47) *Parmesan Sauce (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Confetti Cake (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61) *New Year Topper (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61) *Espresso Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Countdown Candies (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 62) *Streamers (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Candle (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 63) Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Confetti Cake (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61) *New Year Topper (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Stache Sprinkles (Unlocked with Franco at Rank 62) *Streamers (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Candle (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 63) Papa's Bakeria *Tutti Frutti Filling (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 6) *Spiral Crust (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Yum n' M's Cookies (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 7) *Flavor X Syrup (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Rainbow Meringue Dollops (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 8) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Lava MunchMelt (Unlocked with Xolo at Rank 36) *Chorizo Sausage (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Fire Tortilla Strips (Unlocked with Franco at Rank 37) *Atomic Sauce (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Diced Habañeros (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 38) Papa's Sushiria *Rainbow Yokan (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 51) *Rainbow Soy Paper (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Flavor X Sauce (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 52) *Eggplant (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Tutti Frutti Tea (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 53) *Rainbow Peppercorn (Unlocked at Day 6 of New Year) Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Confetti Pie-Tarts (Unlocked with Xolo at Rank 41) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked with Bruna Romano at Rank 42) *Countdown Crunch (Unlocked with Hope at Rank 43) *Sparkling Grape Juice (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 44) Papa's Pizzeria HD *Hot Dog Bites Crust (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 16) *PastariO's Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Cheez Puffs (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) *Pizza Poppers (Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 18) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Fried Chicken Bun (Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 46) * Fizzo Quartz (Unlocked with Crystal on Rank 47) * Cheezy Whip (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 48) * X Puffs (Unlocked with Edna on Rank 49) * Fruity Hoops (Unlocked with Yippy on Rank 50) Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Tutti Frutti Ice Cream (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 56) *Licorice Allsorts(Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Rainbow Meringue (Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 57) *Flavor X Syrup (Unlocked with Zoe on Rank 58) *Countdown Candies (Unlocked with Deano on Rank 59) Papa's Wingeria To Go! * Rainbow-Livian Sauce (Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 46) * Cheezy Whip (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Poutine Sauce (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 47) * Pizza Poppers (Unlocked on Day 6 of New Year) Trivia *In Papa's Cupcakeria, this holiday has the least amount of people to favor it, with only three customers favoring it (Ivy, Papa Louie, and Bruna Romano), excluding the Closers. *In Papa's Pastaria, during New Year, the water freezes, and some people will skate on it. *In Papa's Pastaria and onward (except when she is a Closer), Xandra dresses up in a rainbow shirt with a black tutu. *In Papa's Cheeseria during New Year, a Cookie Doughman made out of snow can be seen outside. *The theme icon for this is . In Papa's Pastaria it is because N represents Neptune's Feast. *Even though restaurants celebrate New Year with colorful ingredients, a few restaurants celebrate them with ingredients that match the restaurant theme: **Papa's Cheeseria has cheesy ingredients. **Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! has spicy ingredients. **Papa's Pizzeria HD has meaty and saucy ingredients. **Papa's Wingeria To Go! has saucy ingredients. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, Papa's Pastaria, and Papa's Bakeria, the color of the icon for this is black. In Papa's Donuteria, Papa's Cheeseria, and Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, it is purple. In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD, it is gray. *This is one of five holidays to appear in every Gameria that features holidays. Gallery 6TH Papa Louie Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Papa Louie in New Year at the Cupcakeria, with a perfect order 0KiOezp.png|New Year Cupcakes New year logo.png|The old New Year logo New Year donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria New Year Pie.png|A pie with all the ingredients in Bakeria HappyNewear2013.jpg|2013 Imag.jpg|2014 Newyears2015.jpg|2015 Newyears2016 blog.jpg|2016 Newyears 2017 sm.jpg|2017 Newyears 2018 big.jpg|2018 New Year Xeppers.gif|2019 xeppernewyear.jpg New Year Poster.JPG|New Year Poster New Year- PWTG!.PNG|From Wingeria To Go! - all of the New Year ingredients used. Cities during New Year PizzeriaHD - Tastyville durante Año Nuevo.png|Tastyville during New Year. Newyearsign.png|Tacodale during New Year. 18622774_120300003891530048_699740299_n.png|Maple Mountain during New Year. New Year during Starlight City.jpeg|Starlight City during New Year. 22C9DE4E-D20A-4167-8416-7DDD509E7FEB.png|Griller Stadium during New Year. Frostfield_New_Year original posted by Laundry Machine.png|Frostfield during New Year. Portallini New Year.png|Portallini during New Year. Powder Point-New Year.png|Powder Point during New Year. 43980F7A-6147-4419-9AC8-1799B6C2621E.png|Powder Point During New Year in PDTG. Toastwood-New Year.png|Toastwood during New Year. Papa'sBakeria - Whiskview Mall durante Año Nuevo.png|Whiskview Mall during New Year. Nysb.png|Sakura Bay during New Year. Oniontown during New Year.PNG|Oniontown during New Year. Category:Holidays Category:Winter Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Category:New Year Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go!